


Whisper In My Ear

by SugarWrites



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Supersons, supersons(comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Jondami, M/M, im bad at tagging, superson, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWrites/pseuds/SugarWrites
Summary: A simple mission gone wrong results in Jon learning something new about Damian.Song: Put your head on my shoulder by Paul Anka, 1959 version UWU.





	Whisper In My Ear

A simple mission. That’s all this was supposed to be. Yet Damian landed on the other side of the world, Gotham was now far away, for these two young boys. Damian was sure they were in Japan, he knew the language and asked around dragging Jon by his wrist through rain on the sidewalk. 

Damian had on what he’d wear under his robin costume, a black full bodysuit. Warm but no warm enough, Jon has on his jacket and rolled up the cape to look a blanket and wrapped it around the robin suit. Jon held it in his arm as they walked around in the rain.

Damian surprisingly had emergency money on him and was able to get them a hotel room to stay in. The 10 year old and 13 old used the excuse that they were on a trip and got lost and just needed a place to stay till their parents came for them. It wasn’t entire lie.

The boys settled into the room, Damian had already let his father know of where he believed they were. Though they would have to spend the night in the foreign country. Damian hadn’t been upset about it.

But now that they were out of the rain he could see Jon’s wet face and cold demeanor. Jon was wiping his face off from the rain, but water still remained.

Damian hadn’t noticed till now but Jon had been crying. Jon sat opposite of the one bed they had to share and was in a ball trying to hide himself.

“What’s wrong?” Damian asked hesitantly. He knew there were a million reasons that the boy in front of him could be crying.

Jon sniffles and raised his hair from his knees, his big blue eyes glossy from crying, tear strains down his cheeks. “I’m scared Damian. I’ve never been this far from home! I kn-know you probably have but I haven’t! And I just- I just—“ 

Jon had cut himself off choking on his own tears, Damian knew what it felt like to be in a new place all of a sudden. He felt bad for Jon, the younger boy wasn’t as strong in will as Damian was when it came to these things. 

“I, I’m sorry we are here.” Damian said unsure of himself “But our Father will come for us and should be here by morning. I promise.” Damian said putting a hand on Jon’s shoulders.

Jon eased a little but still cried. Jon was stuck in just a T-shirt that he wore under the sweater and his soaked jeans. He was cold and shivering, both boys were cold.

Damian sighed lightly as he grabbed the blanket on the bed and pulled it up and wrapped it around Jon. 

“You’re cold.” He said as he pulled Jon into a sort of side hug. The way the room was formatted the bed faced the window, so the rain was visible as well as the city lights in the night. 

Jon didn’t speak, he looked up at Damian from his curled up position. “You need to be warmed up too.” Jon said in a hushed whisper as he moved some of the blanket to be shared by the 13 year old.

Damian had a light blush cover her cheeks as he was covered. “Try to sleep, you need it after the fight we had.” Damian said looking out the window not looking at Jon, he couldn’t handle looking at his sad face. 

He hated when Jon was sad or cried or anything that wasn’t his big white smile. He loved his smile, it made it that much harder to see Jon on the trade occasion that he is unhappy.

“The thunder is making it a little hard.” Kon said almost whispering. He wasn’t wrong it was loud outside as the storm raged on, almost as if Zeus was having a party tonight. 

“Mom use to sing me lullabies when it was raining and thunder was loud. It helped me sleep.” Jon admitted as he snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Damian didn’t know any lullabies, he had just barely been learning about music. He liked older music nothing from his age groups usual style of music. He wasn’t sure if anything could count as a lullaby but for Jon’s sake, he was going to try something.

Damian hummed lightly and then,“Put your head my shoulder, hold me in your arms.” 

Damian reveal a new skills Jon didn’t know he had, no one really did in fact know Damian could sing. 

“Baby, squeeze oh so tight, show me that you love me to.” Damian continued to sing.

“Put your lips next to mine dear…” Jon blushed at the scene, Damian was lulling him to sleep, the thunder was now blocked out but Damian voice.

“Won’t you kiss me once, baby, just a kiss goodnight.” Damian continued “Maybe you and I will fall in love…” He sung staring out the window, eyes never 

“People say that loves a game, a game you just can’t win” Damian sang almost as if he was singing from the heart, like the emotions from the song were real for him “if there’s a way I’ll find it someday and then this fool will rush in.” 

“Put your head on my shoulder whisper in my ear ,baby, words I want to hear” Jon at this point had his head on Damian’s shoulder and was practically asleep. He had a soft smile on his face as his breathes softened as he listened to Damian sing.

“Tell me, tell me that you love me too, Put your head on my shoulder, whisper in my ear” Damian turned his head slowly and looked at the basically asleep Jon, the Jon that was clinging to being awake to hear the rest of the song. 

The Jon that was snuggled up to Damian’s side “Baby, words I want to hear, baby, Put your head on my shoulder…” Damian sung out the last of the song as he heard soft snores next to him. 

Jon had fallen asleep, Damian’s at ease knowing Jon was resting peacefully. He hesitated, and then placed a kiss on his forehead. 

It wasn’t too long after he gave into his body's cries for rest and fell asleep.

Pulling Jon closer in his sleep.


End file.
